Backseat Kisses
by AtomicJellyFish
Summary: With the battle at Mission City over, Sam and Mikaela take the long a quiet way home. Now, how to pass the time? A Transformers 2007 short fic.


Little story that comes after the first movie. Idea comes from a little experience I had once (good times) and decided to make it into a little story.

Dont own any of Transformers, or Michael Bay's movies for that matter (thank god... Pearl Harbor sucked ass).

* * *

Hot, dry desert air blew her hair gently behind her head as the yellow Camaro drove on the empty road. He watched her sigh happily and stretch out like a cat, causing her tank top to ride up her stomach. Sam Witwicky gripped the steering wheel tighter, to which his alien guardian's engine hummed a little louder in confusion. Sam, and his lovely companion Mikaela, were on their way home from Sector 7's base underneath Hoover Dam. Bumblebee, fresh from getting his legs repaired, easily agreed to take them back to Tranquility. Optimus insisted that Bumblebee stay with Sam, to ensure that there would be no other Decepticon attacks against earth's new savior.

Recently promoted Major Lennox, offered them a ride home on a CV-22 Osprey, to land at _Tranq__uility Municipal Airport _followed by HUMMV escort to their respective houses. But both declined, deciding to stay with the Autobots until their yellow friend was repaired. After Bumblebee was in his normal condition, they were determined to take the quieter way home. The mellow ride home allowed them to get some well deserved rest.

It also allowed Sam to be put in his current predicament. Being stuck in a car with a beautiful woman, who he just asked out at the end of the battle, is never good for the male mind. They had spent the time joking, laughing, or reflecting on their adventure. And now, she sat next to him relaxing. And by relaxing, he meant oozing sexiness and overriding any sense of control Sam had. Even driving, something he did to only to ignore the feelings he was having, his mind was sailing into uncharted territory.

She started to hum to a song that had just come on the radio (something about being a rock star), and her head lolled over to look at Sam, and she smiled. Sam smiled back, genuinely at ease.

"So, what are we going to do with our lives now?" Mikaela asked, with a hint of playfulness on her voice.

Sam shrugged, and turned his attention back to the road, "I know it was crazy enough telling my parents over the phone that I had discovered a new Alien race and helped the U.S. Government save the planet…" He smiled before looking back at her, "but, truthfully, I think there were more excited by the fact I had a new girlfriend."

Mikaela got a good laugh at this, almost to the point of tears. After she regained her ability to breathe, she responded, "I could see that, especially after the little talk your parents decided to have with you during our little 'exploratory mission' for those glasses." She winked.

Sam turned red and stuttered "Wha…what-t-t?! I would never do anything like that! Especially, to a picture of you in a yearbook…er…what I meant to say is, um… "Giving up all hope, Sam just let his head hit Bumblebees horn, causing it to honk loudly. Detecting his friend had just given up driving; the yellow Camaro easily took over.

The brunette saw the intense embarrassment that had overcome her new boyfriend, and decided to make up for it. Leaning over, she unbuckled Sam's seatbelt, followed by hers. Still not recovering, Sam kept his head down on the wheel. "Come on, Sam." She said, and crawled into the backseat.

This got his attention, and his head shot up, "What are you doing?!"

Mikaela gave a seductive smile and patted the seat cushion next to her. "I want to thank my boyfriend for saving me as well as the world from giant robots." Sam's jaw dropped. Sure, a kiss her, a kiss there… but a heavy make out session… only in his dreams.

"But what about bumblebee, or what if someone looks in and sees a car not being driven by anyone or…" Whatever he had to say next was ended promptly when Mikaela yanked on him hard, pulling him into the backseat with her.

"Bumblebee," She said "if you would be so kind to make a holograph, we are gonna' be a little busy."

Bumblebee responded with a sudden holographic projection of a young kid that looked no older than 16, who had blonde hair with bright blue eyes. The kid sat in the drivers' seat, pretending to be the driver.

"Oh, and one other thing, no looking back… or else I'm taking you to a demolition derby." With that, she turned herself back towards her target. Sam eyes widened as she closed in… no less than a centimeter away from his lips.

"Now, hero, time for you to receive your hero's welcome." She said seductively. Sam only squeaked as she closed the distance to give him a deep kiss.

_What is love?_

_Baby don't hurt me, _

_Don't hurt me_

_No more…_

Same leaned forward and wacked the dashboard of the yellow car, before resuming his heavy make-out session.

* * *

Mikaela lay between Sam's legs on the hood of the Camaro, over looking a beautiful sunset.

"You know, I'm happy that the Autobots came." Mikaela said.

Sam raised an eyebrow in question "Why would you say that?"

She giggled, before responding, "First, It seems it takes an intergalactic race that disguise themselves as vehicles in order for me to notice you..."

Sam laughed and kissed her head. "What's the second reason?"

"Well," She spun around and looked at him, "secondly, I would have never had the chance to be seen in this sick car." Bumblebee's engine purred in response to the compliment.

She smiled, and he laughed again. "So you are dating me for my car? Ouchie, I feel my ego deflating."

With a whack she spoke "There was a third reason, dork." She leaned close, "I would have never found out how awesome of a kisser you are." With that, she kissed him gently. They remained this way for a little before she broke it. Looking to the right, she asked, "Doesn't it seem a little weird Optimus is standing right over there?"

Sam didn't even look, "Shut up and kiss me." Something she did without a second thought.


End file.
